Power To Strive
by EspadaScream
Summary: What do you do when the one thing you hate, becomes the one thing you love. Keiko Yamasaki is the leader of a group of rougue shinigami. What happens when her past starts to catch up with her? OcX?
1. What It Means

"_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped"_

* * *

><p>Me: I had this idea one day in my Culinary Class and quickly wrote it down and kept building on it. It has turned into a full blown story that I'm really getting into. I hope you all like it and enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Head captain we have the information you requested we gather" the man said as he bowed in front of the Head captain of the Soul Society.<p>

"Give me the results" Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said in a commanding voice.

"The group calls themselves the Band of Seven, two of them are former captains of the soul society and one of them is a former member of squad six" the man said.

"Tell me their names and status" Yamamoto commanded.

"The 7th seat is Alena Engel former member of squad 6, 9th seat. Alena was thought to be dead after a mission 10 years ago".

"The 6th seat is Riku Takashi former Royal Family Guard to the Spirit King. It's said he was the guard to the Spirit King's Daughter".

"The 5th seat is Nobu Osamu, He is not part of any our records of the soul academy or any of the squads, all we know is he has a zanpackto and can fight".

"The 4th seat is Isamu Hotako, former captain of squad 9. Isamu was believed dead and that's when Kensei Murguruma took over".

"The 3rd seat is Sato Hideyoshi, former captain of squad 3. The same with Isamu he was believed to be dead".

"The 2nd seat and second in command to the Band of seven is Kaito Dulagar. Kaito was suppose to be a student of the academy, but the records show he never attended".

"The 1st seat and the leader of the Band of Seven is Keiko Yamasaki".

"Is that all? What about Keiko what is her status?" Yamamoto asked.

"The truth is we know next to nothing about Keiko Yamasaki, all we know is that she is their leader and somehow she has helped them all in a way". The man said.

Head captain Yamamoto rubbed his temples on his head. Ever since this Band of Seven had appeared, he had been in a frenzy trying to figure out their motives. It was extremely stressful and was putting the entire Soul Society on high alert. Every captain was given more duties and more and more reports of the Band of Seven kept coming in. At first it started as small rumors in the districts, then the rumors began to spread and sightings of the infamous Band of Seven were the talk of the districts. Then after Captain Shunsui Kyōraku came into contact with the Band of Seven, Head Captain Yamamoto had no choice but to accept that the Band of Seven was real and put everyone on high alert.

"Head Captain, if I'm not asking much, what your plans to deal with this group are?" the man asked.

Yamamoto looked up at the man. In truth he didn't really have a plan. He had ideas.

"I think we should try to capture one of them and bring them for interrogation" Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir, I will send the message to all the captains" the man said and left with a bow.

* * *

><p>Nobu Osamu yawned and turned on his side to look at the small dirt road next to the small house he shared with the rest of the Band of Seven. Alena Engel walked over and offered him a cup of tea. Nobu waved her away. Alena shrugged and left the cup in front of him. Isamu Hotako sat in the furthest corner from the group reading a book. Sato Hideyoshi and Kaito Dulagar walked through the entrance to the house just getting back from a patrol of the area. "Who's got next watch?" Sato asked with his usual smile. "I do" Riku Takashi answered and walked outside and vanished into the night. Kaito walked pass the group and up the stairs. He knocked on the door.<p>

"You can enter Kaito".

Kaito open the door and entered. Sitting in the candle light was Keiko Yamasaki.

"The patrol went well, there were no disturbances" Kaito said.

"Good, thank you Kaito" Keiko said.

Kaito nodded and left the room leaving Keiko to herself once more. Keiko stared at the candle for a moment then closed her eyes to meditate.

Riku Takashi walked down the dark streets. He kept his zanpackto at his waist and hand on the hilt. At any moment he could be attacked. And tonight was that night.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

A flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon came flying at Riku. Riku pulled forth his zanpackto and used Shunpo to dodge the attack. He reappeared on top of building and looked up to see a small young male in a captain haori. The young male had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.

"It's not nice to attack someone out of blue like that" Riku called to the young male.

"Riku Takashi, under the orders of the Head Captain I am ordered to bring you into custody" the man called out.

Riku sighed.

"I'd love to go with ya Chibi-chan, but I'm afraid I can't" Riku said.

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" he yelled visibly angry by that comment.

In that instant Riku was behind him zanpackto lightly pressed against the captain's back.

"First mistake in fighting me, never lower your guard" Riku said his tone dark and dangerous.

Hitsugaya used his Shunpo and reappeared several feet away from Riku.

"Second mistake, you challenge me, you challenge the whole Band of Seven, that mean's you challenge Keiko and I won't let you go near her" Riku said and lifted his zanpackto and placed his index finger on the tip of the blade.

An incredible amount of Reiatsu began to flow around Riku. The air around him began to crackle and spark.

"Shock Shiroi niji no heddo" (White Rainbow Head)

Electricity burst from the zanpackto and wrapped itself around Riku. The electricity snapped and crackled and shot in every direction. When it faded finally Riku was holding an ordinary, graceful kusari-gama with golden threads designed into the weapon.

"Third mistake, never challenge a member of the Royal Family Guard" Riku said.

Riku grabbed hold of the chain and began to spin the kusari-gama. Electricity began to build up. Hitsugaya raised his blade.

"Hyōrinmaru!"

The same ice dragon burst from the blade and shot directly at Riku.

"Raitoningu o suraisu suru!" (Slicing Lightning)

Riku shot the blade of the kusari-gama at top speed at the ice dragon and the collision was anything but small. Ice and electricity exploded on contact. The collision created a shockwave and sent both Riku and Hitsugaya flying back.

Riku slammed into the side of a stone wall. He coughed up blood and sank to the ground. He sat there for a moment regaining himself.

"Don't move".

Riku looked up and was face to face with a blade and a woman. The woman had long wavy orange blonde hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark right under the right side of her mouth. She was dressed in the garb typical of Shinigami; though she let her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wore a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, she wore a lieutenant's armband on her uniform's sash.

"By the orders of the Head Captain, you are to be taken into custody" the woman said.

Riku grunted in annoyance.

"Fine, but this won't help you at all; capturing me will only anger Keiko and guess what she ain't a happy camper when she's pissed off"

* * *

><p>Keiko's eyes flew open. She grabbed her zanpackto and strapped it onto her back and yanked the door open and raced down the stairs. It was apparent something was wrong. Kaito was already there waiting for her.<p>

"Kaito your with me, everyone else stay here" Keiko said.

"Another day and no action your killing me here Keiko" Nobu said.

"This is not the time Nobu" Keiko snapped.

Nobu shrugged and grabbed his tea and gulped it down. The rest of the Band of Seven simply nodded at Keiko's orders.

"Let's go Kaito" Keiko said.

They both vanished into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The sun was just barely rising and Riku was being dragged into a large open room. Large bruises covered his body and dried blood clung to his face. All the captains had assembled to see the fate of this man. Riku was thrown down in front of the Head captain. Riku shakily rose to his feet. He still had his zanpackto but was under a spirit restraint.<p>

"Riku Takashi I'm giving you one more chance to tell us about the Band of Seven, but mostly about your leader Keiko Yamasaki" Yamamoto said.

Riku was silent for a moment. All the memories of Keiko flowed through his head. That small little girl, those red eyes, her pain, her suffering, her fragile heart. Riku looked up at the Head captain. He had made his decision.

"Keiko is my leader and I would die before I betrayed her" he said.

There was silence in the room. Head captain Yamamoto sighed.

"Then you will die for this woman" he said.

Yamamoto nodded to a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wore a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. The woman walked in front of Riku.

"By order of the Head Captain you are sentenced to death immediately" the woman said loudly.

She drew her zanpackto and pointed it directly at Riku.

"Uncoil Hone no hīrā". (Bone Healer)

Flexible steel wrapped around Riku and yanked him back away from the woman and into the grasp of Keiko and Kaito. Kaito let the urumi uncoil around Riku's body and Keiko pulled off the spirit restraint. Riku fell into Keiko's arms.

"Didn't think you would come for me" Riku said.

"I would never let anyone hurt you Riku" Keiko said softly.

Head Captain Yamamoto was in shock. In front of him were two more members of the Band of Seven. Kaito held his zanpackto closely and looked to Keiko for orders.

"Kaito, I want you to take Riku and get away I will hold them off" Keiko said.

"But" Kaito started.

"No butt's Kaito" Keiko said sternly.

Kaito nodded and took Riku and hoisted him onto his back. Before using his Shunpo to leave he looked at Keiko.

"You better come back to us Keiko" he said and vanished.

Keiko turned her attention the room filled with captains.

"You must be Keiko Yamasaki the leader of the Band of Seven" Yamamoto said.

"That's right' Keiko answered.

The tension in the air was building. Keiko's hand twitched slightly. She knew there was gonna be a fight. It all seemed to slow down. Head captain Yamamoto nodded and the captains all seemed to go for their zanpackto's at once. Keiko's hand flew to her back and she pulled forth her zanpackto. A captain was already upon her his zanpackto directed at her. She swung her zanpackto against his and pushed him back. Another captain came at her. She dodged his blade by bending backwards. She then used her arms to fall backwards and push off the ground and kick the captain in the face sending him backwards.

Hitsugaya came at her at top speed. Keiko used her Shunpo to dodge his attack and appear in the air above the captains. She let her Reiatsu flare around her and make the captains look up.

"Take his Life Dei Cide" (Literally means one who kills a god aka God Killer)

A wave of Reiatsu came blasting from her zanpackto and a long bloody chain appeared and wrapped around her arm digging into the flesh and drawing blood. The blade turned midnight black with a single red line on the blade itself. The blood from her arm began to seep into the blade and the blade glowed.

"You challenge me, and you challenge the whole Band of Seven, and that alone pisses me off, no one hurts my friends" Keiko yelled.

Keiko began to fall towards the captains.

"Ketsueki u~ību" (Blood Weave)

Blood from the chain burst forward and weaved its way through the captains creating a web of blood. Keiko hit the ground on her feet and pulled on the chain on her arm tightening it. The blood condensed and began to wrap around captains. Captains who were masters of Shunpo escaped the attack while others were wrapped in the attack. Keiko tapped the chain twice and the bond captains were thrown into the walls. Several drops of blood fell into Keiko's pure white hair. The remaining captains looked to Yamamoto for orders.

Yamamoto was in shock. The stories about the zanpackto Dei Cide were true. In the stories Dei Cide was a man with long flowing back hair and red eyes. He was considered a fallen angel with his black wings. There was a God that controlled the land and made life for his people living hell. Dei Cide challenged the God and after seven days and seven nights Dei Cide killed the God. Dei Cide said he drew on pain to defeat his enemies. But, that was suppose to be a story. But, standing in front of him was the zanpackto Dei Cide.

"Let her go" Yamamoto said.

The captains looked at him in shock.

"But, she is the leader this might be our only chance" Captain Ukitake said.

"Let her go" Yamamoto repeated.

Keiko backed up still holding her zanpackto. Her red eyes staring straight at Yamamoto. She blinked once and was gone.

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's all for now. In case you didn't know Dei Cide is Latin so please don't look it up and go that's not Japanese! I didn't really go into the other Band of Seven members since I kinda want this story to be based off Keiko more and what not. Please review. I have no idea who she should like.<p>

_Band of Seven_

_Leader: Keiko Yamasaki_

_2__nd__ in Command: Kaito Dulagar_

_3__rd__ Seat: Sato Hideyoshi_

_4__th__ Seat:_ _Isamu Hotako_

_5__th__ Seat:_ _Nobu Osamu_

_6__th__ Seat: Riku Takashi_

_7__th__ Seat:_ _Alena Engel_

That's the chart and it's not based on power. It's based on loyalty and a certain power that each member has. Alena has extreme healing abilities and that's why she ranks 7th. Nobu is the muscle like Kenpachi so he ranks 5th. I will go into it more in the next chapter. Please Review!


	2. Kaito Dulagar

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."_

* * *

><p>Me: Ok I'm gonna start the individual character's chapters of how they met Keiko and how she helped them and what not. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>When you think about death isn't exactly in one's to do list. It was always a concept that never crossed Kaito's mind when he was alive. All he remembered was a stinging pain where his heart was and then nothing. He remembered waking up and seeing a man clad in a shinigami robe with the hilt of his sword pressed to Kaito's forehead.<p>

When Kaito next awoke he was laying on a dusty street. He sat up and looked around. There were broken down houses and people in traditional style kimono's walking around. Kaito stood up and in the first 100 hundred years he simply wandered around. He never got the concept "Hey I'm dead".

It was year 174 and Kaito was sitting under a dead tree. A group of men in shinigami robes walked up to him.

"Kaito Dulagar?" one of them asked.

Kaito snapped his book shut and stood up.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone.

"We have sensed that you have spiritual energy and have come to take you to the Soul Reaper Academy" the man said.

Kaito sighed and stretched.

"I have no intentions of being a soul reaper and going your little society" Kaito said.

"You really don't have a choice" the man said and drew his zanpackto.

Kaito moved in a blink of an eye and smashed his fist into the man's face. The other men pulled forth their zanpackto's. Kaito knew he was screwed. A man lashed out at Kaito. It all seemed to slow down. The zanpackto came closer and closer. Then another zanpackto came out of no where and collided with the oncoming zanpackto. A woman appeared in front of Kaito with her zanpackto blocking the other zanpackto. She had short white hair the front being longer then the back and bright red eyes. She wore a dark red short kimono with gold flowers designed on the right shoulder and on the black obi around her waist. She wore tabi shoes with dark red leg warmers reaching up past her knee.

"Do you want to live?" she asked

Kaito without even knowing it nodded.

"Good". She said.

She pushed the man back and lifted her zanpackto up above her head. She brought the blade down with increased speed and smashed it into the ground causing a shockwave that sent the men flying backwards. The woman turned to Kaito and sheathed her blade.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kaito Dulagar" he answered.

"My name is Keiko Yamasaki, I'm starting a group, would you like to be my first member?" she asked her eyes looking at him with a softness that Kaito had not seen in a long time.

Kaito nodded. Keiko smiled and held out her hand. Kaito took it.

* * *

><p>"Again Kaito-kun" Keiko said.<p>

Kaito clutched his side with his free hand, his zanpackto in the other. He had been training with Keiko for over 150 years now. He so far had managed to unlock his zanpackto and shikai form. Keiko was constantly pushing him. It wasn't like he was resenting it, he wanted to get pushed. He wanted to get stronger. In the last 150 years they had recruited Sato Hideyoshi, Isamu Hotako, and Riku Takashi.

"Kaito-kun push yourself you can do it" Keiko said.

Kaito raised Hone no hīrā up and again attacked Keiko. Keiko easily moved out of the way of each move. Keiko hadn't even drawn her zanpackto yet. Keiko appeared in front of Kaito and punched him in the stomach. Kaito kneeled over and clutched his stomach.

"You must think of something that can activate your Bankai, sometimes it's an emotion that can do it" Keiko said.

Kaito stood back up and shut his eyes. What emotion would trigger his Bankai? What couldn't he afford to lose? His eyes snapped open. The one thing he couldn't lose! That was it! There was only one person he couldn't bear to lose and she was standing in front of him. Reiatsu built up around him.

"BAN...KAI!" Kaito yelled.

Reiatsu burst from his being and covered his zanpackto.

"Suraishingu Hone no hīrā" (Slicing Bone Healer) Kaito said and lifted his zanpackto. The urumi had sharper blades and had lengthened.

Keiko looked positively thrilled.

"Good job Kaito-kun!" Keiko said and clapped her hands together.

Kaito looked at his zanpackto in awe. Then he pumped his fist into the air. He had finally mastered Bankai! Keiko came over to him and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm proud of you Kaito-kun" she said.

"Thank you Keiko-Chan" he answered and deactivated his Bankai.

* * *

><p>Kaito sat next to Keiko at the meeting. The rest of the Band of Seven had assembled. Kaito sat at Keiko's left side while Riku sat her right.<p>

"I have a deep hatred for the Soul Society as you all very well know, I'm not asking for you to share this hatred but when the time comes I want you to understand that I choose to fight against them, I will not join sides for I am my own side, if you choose to leave me that is your choice" Keiko said.

Kaito instantly slammed his fist on the table.

"I would never leave you Keiko-Chan, I may not share your hatred for the Soul Society but you saved me and I will follow you to the death" he said.

Keiko's eyes filled with happiness.

"Thank you Kaito, your words mean the world to me". She said.

"Hey don't expect me to leave I still have to get stronger so I can kick your ass Keiko-Sempai" Nobu said with his usual smirk.

"I said I would follow Keiko-Sama till the death and that's what I'll do" Riku said with a slight bow.

"I'm with you all the way Keiko" Sato said.

"Same here!" Alena yelled.

"I to am here to fight with you" Isamu said.

Kaito looked at Keiko and saw a happiness in her eyes that was rarely shown. Kaito placed his hand on Keiko's shoulder. Kaito knew he might seem like an ass at times and seem stuck up but he knew deep down he was as loyal as they came. His long brown hair fell down over his shoulder and Keiko looked up into Kaito's chocolate brown eyes. She smiled. A smile that she only would show to the Band of Seven.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok that's all I could think of for Kaito's story.<p>

Name: Kaito Dulagar Division and Seat: Band of Seven, Second Seat  
>Age: 354<br>Gender: Male  
>Nationality: Japanese-American<p>

Physical Description:  
>Hair: Long brown hair with front hair spiked<br>Eyes: Light gray  
>Skin: peach colored<br>Height: 5'9  
>WeightBody shape: 176. Lean with muscle

Personality: Quiet most of the time but very protective of his leader. He can appear stand offish and seem like kiss ass, but he very in tune with himself. He is very tactical and always seems to have a plan. He chooses his moves carefully and is a loyal man.

Life before death: Unknown

Shinigami Life: Died from gun shot wound to heart. Was sent to the Soul Society where he met Keiko his soon to be leader. He soon showed signs of having spiritual energy and was sought out to be sent to the Academy. He didn't want to go and Keiko saved him from going. Under Keiko's training Kaito unlocked his zanpackto and shikai. He was the first to be apart of the Band of Seven. He recently unlocked his Bankai.

Zanpakuto: Bone Healer. (Hone no hīrā)

Release: "Uncoil" It transforms into a segmented, unusual silver urumi, and increases the wielder's stamina.

Class: Melee and distance attacker

Type: Melee and Kido based

Avatar: Bone Healer takes the form of a man wearing a long white robe and has a skull face

Sealed form: In it's sealed state Bone Healer looks like a normal katana with a pure white hilt.

Shikai: Kaito can use Bone Healer to extend out and slash or capture his opponents

Bankai: In Bankai form Bone Healer's reach extends and the blades become sharper and Kaito's flexibility increases along with his speed.

That's what I wrote up for Kaito. Please review and give me your input and ideas.


	3. Sato Hideyoshi

I hate the idea of causes, and if I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country.

* * *

><p>Me: I had a long vacation and am now back to write stories for all my readers. Please enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Peace is something we all hope for and it was something that could never truly be achieved. Sato Hideyoshi was among the many who wished for peace. The captain of squad three was a calm man who always wanted to curve away from violence. But, peace is something that is also corrupted and in the face of peace there is darkness.<p>

It was a warm summer's day in the Squad 3 barracks. Sato said with his lieutenant Chikane Iba. The weather was a perfect temperature and the days were calm and peaceful. Sato pushed his wavy brown hair from his eyes and looked over at Chikane. Chikane was young and a lovely lieutenant.

"Taichou you're staring again" Chikane snapped.

Sato smiled.

"I'm sorry Chikane, I'm just quite relaxed by your presence" Sato said.

Chikane rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

"I have to go now Taichou I'll see you tomorrow" Chikane said with a bow and then turned and left.

Sato chuckled and stood up and decided to take a stroll.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and it was time for Sato to head back to his barracks. As he strolled back a young male in a Shinigami Academy rushed past him. The young male had unusual silver hair and narrowed eyes that loom like slits. The boy looked up at Sato and tripped and fell. Sato chucked and leaned down and offered the boy his hand. The boy took it and Sato helped him to his feet.<p>

"You should pay more attention there you could get hurt" Sato said with a smile.

"Sorry, are you Sato Hideyoshi the captain of squad 3?" the boy asked.

"I am, and who might you be?" Sato asked.

"Name's Gin Ichimaru" Gin answered.

"I see so are you planning to become a shinigami?" Sato asked.

Gin nodded. Sato felt happy to know there were people who were going to be shinigami in the Gotei 13 soon.

"I have to go but I'll see ya later eh Captain?" Gin asked as he began to run down the street.

Sato waved and then continued his walk back to his barracks. Little did he know this was not his last encounter with Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of years and Sato still held the position of squad 3 captain. It was a cold day in the Seireitei. There was a light snow on the ground. Sato sat in his office sipping a cup of tea. He was tense and not in the best of moods. He had sent some of his squad members on a mission and they had not returned in several days. Chikane walked into the office.<p>

"Taichou, the head captain just sent a hell butterfly that you have permission to go search for the missing squad members" she said.

Sato stood up and secured his zanpackto to his left hip. He walked past Chikane without a word and left the barracks.

* * *

><p>The snow was deep in the forest and it was cold. Sato trudged through the snow on the lookout for familiar spiritual pressures. It was starting to get dark and the moon was beginning to show itself. Sato clicked his tongue in annoyance. Then it hit him. A wave of Reiatsu crashed over him. Sato pulled forth his zanpackto and waited patiently for the Reiatsu to attack. From the tree's four figures flew at him. They were all masked and wearing cloaks. Sato raised his zanpackto and pointed it downwards.<p>

"Scatter Shi No Kaosu" (Death Chaos)

His zanpackto glowed and blade turned a blood red. Sato swung his blade counter clockwise and from the blade a wave of Reiatsu burst from the blade and smashed into the masked figures knocking them back. The figures all the hit the ground and lay motionless. Sato walked over to the nearest figure and leaned down and pulled off his mask. His eyes widened in shock. It was one of his squad members that he sent on a mission several days ago.

"Oi Taichou, what did ya do here?" a voice called.

Sato turned to see a familiar face. Gin Ichimaru. Except this time he wore a shinigami hakama.

"My squad members attacked me with no reason and I had to defend myself" Sato said.

Gin walked over to the men and unmasked another one of them.

"Looks like they were dead before they even attacked ya" Gin said.

"That's impossible the dead can't fight" Sato said.

Gin laughed. Sato gripped his zanpackto. Something wasn't right. First his men go missing, then when he goes to find them they attack him, and then Gin Ichimaru shows up. Gin looked over at Sato and looked at his zanpackto.

"So that's yer zanpackto eh?" asked Gin.

Sato nodded. He knew in his gut that Gin had something to do with it all. Gin smiled and pulled forth his zanpackto.

"This is my zanpackto Shinso" Gin said.

Gin opened his eyes to reveal a startling sky blue. Then, it happened.

"Shoot to kill Shinso"

Gin's zanpackto glowed white and shot at Sato in the blink of an eye leaving no time to react. The zanpackto pierced through Sato's upper chest and went all the way through. Sato coughed up blood and as the zanpackto retracted Sato dropped his own zanpackto and placed his hand over his wound. Sato looked up at Gin who was smiling.

"No hard feelings Taichou you're just an obstacle" Gin said and turned and flash stepped away.

Sato stumbled forward a few steps, blood splattering onto the white snow. Sato grit his teeth and fell to his knees. Black began to cloud his vision and his body began to grow cold. The crunching of snow came close to him. Using all his strength he looked up. A woman with short white hair and red eyes and a man with long brown hair and gray eyes looked down on him. The woman leaned down and whispered.

"Salvation comes to those who seek it do you seek a second chance?"

Sato stared at the woman and nodded before his vision went black.

* * *

><p>Sato's eyes shot open. He sat up and immediately winced. His chest was wrapped in white bandages and he was in a dark room lit by candles. The door slid open and the woman from before walked in carrying a small bucket of water.<p>

"Good you're awake" she said.

"Who are you?" Sato asked.

"My name is Keiko Yamasaki and I'm the leader of the Band of Seven" she said.

Keiko walked over to him and wet a small cloth and placed it against Sato's forehead.

"Why did you save me?" Sato asked.

Keiko sighed and leaned back slightly.

"I don't care for the Soul Society, and I saw a man who is now dead to everyone who deserved a second chance" Keiko said.

"What do you mean dead?" Sato asked.

"The soul society has pronounced you dead and also the one responsible for your dead squad members" Keiko said.

Sato's eyes narrowed.

"Sato Hideyoshi do you seek revenge now?" Keiko asked.

"No I seek vengeance" he answered.

"Join me and you shall get your vengeance" Keiko said.

Sato was silent. To forget the Soul Society and to become a rogue in order to seek vengeance? Sato looked up at Keiko and raised his hand to her.

"I'm in".

* * *

><p>Me: That's all for now please review and send your input and idea's. Just so you all know Sato was the captain before Rose.<p>

Name: Sato Hideyoshi  
>Division and Seat: Former Captain of Squad 3, Band of Seven, 3rd Seat<br>Age: 468 (Looks 40)  
>Gender: Male<br>Nationality: Japanese

Hair: Brown short and messy  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Skin: Peach colored  
>Height: 5'8<br>Weight/Body shape: Tall with defined muscle

Personality: Sato is surprisingly polite, soft-spoken, intellectual, and usually calls people by there first names. He rarely shows signs of distress and usually has situations planned out in advance. When confronted Sato is casual, and usually makes small talk with his enemy. Sato is rarely hot-tempered or angry. As former captain of the third division he shows incredible knowledge and a personality of a light hearted man.

Life before death: Unknown

Shinigami Life: It is unknown how Sato died or when he entered the Academy. He rose quickly and in a short time had mastered his Shikai and Bankai and soon secured the position of the third division's captain. For over 300 hundred years Sato held the position before Gin Ichimaru attempted to kill him and take the spot from him. Sato suffered a death blow from Gin and was left to die. He was saved by Keiko and Kaito and ever since then was loyal to Keiko and swore himself to the Band of Seven.

Zanpakutou: Death Chaos (Shi no kaosu)

Release: "Scatter Death Chaos" Death Chaos blade turns red like blood and can cut through anything.

Class: Dual, Melee

Type: Dual, Melee, Other

Avatar: Death Chaos takes on the form of an angel with bloody wings and many scars

Sealed form: In its sealed form Death Chaos is a normal katana with a red hilt.

Shikai: Death Chaos grants Sato increased speed, stamina, and endurance.

Bankai: Sato is granted a second blade increasing his power.


	4. Isamu Hotako

Blossoms_ are scattered by the wind and the wind cares nothing, but the blossoms of the heart no wind can touch._

* * *

><p>Me: Ok now it's time for the next chapter. So far I only have one review and that's sort of discouraging. So if you all want more then please review.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing again. The wind would always blow when HE was around. Even on windless day's his Reiatsu caused the wind to blow. Isamu Hotako walked down the dirt road toward his meeting with the 6th division captain Ginrei Kuchiki. Isamu pushed his long black hair over his shoulder and came to the outer door of the sixth squad barracks. He walked through the entrance and saw Byakuya, Ginrei's grandson practicing with a wooden sword. Isamu walked over to the side of the giant barracks and took off his sandals and then walked down the wooden floor to the meeting room. He entered the small meeting room and took his place. Ginrei entered the room and a rare smile formed.<p>

"It's good to see you Isamu" Ginrei said.

"As to you Ginrei" Isamu said.

Ginrei sat down across from Isamu. Isamu's piercing red eyes stared at Ginrei knowing the nature of the conversation.

"I'm guessing you already know why I called you here" Ginrei said his voice serious.

"I'm aware" said Isamu.

Ginrei sighed.

"Several squad members from your squad are missing and the head captain is aware of your decisions to take some members to go on a search, and also ever since Sato Hideyoshi was proclaimed dead you understand the soul society has been on edge" Ginrei said.

"I'm fully aware of all that" Isamu said.

"I don't think it would be good if we had another captain dying on us, something greater then we can imagine is at work and we need to be on guard" Ginrei said.

Isamu smiled a rare smile. Smiles were not a thing he liked to share.

"I'm sure I can handle whoever it is that is behind the disappearances" Isamu said and then took his leave.

* * *

><p>Isamu tucked a strand of his hair behind his pointed ear and walked farther into the forest. The sun was beginning to set and it was growing ever darker.<p>

"TAICHOU WAIT FOR ME!"

Isamu stopped and turned to see his small purple haired lieutenant running towards him. She skidded to a stop.

"You need to learn to keep up Emiko" Isamu said.

Emiko Junko lieutenant of the 9th division. She stood at 5'2, with shoulder length purple hair and a pixie like face. Her large golden eyes shined every time she saw her Taichou Isamu. Her zanpackto was carried on her back. She wore a sleeveless shihakusho with her lieutenant armband on her right arm.

"Sorry Taichou I was looking around and I found something" Emiko said.

Emiko pulled out a bloody cloth. Isamu took it and examined it closely.

"This is part of one of the squad's shihakusho's" Isamu said.

Suddenly an ear splitting shriek of a hollow was heard. Isamu and Emiko took off towards the sound. They both landed in an open field and a giant hollow was there. Isamu pulled forth his zanpackto and held it sideways in front of him.

"Hadou 58: Tenran!" (Orchid Sky)

A widening tornado like blast burst forward and consumed the hollow ripping it to shreds.

"TAICHOU LOOK OUT!" Emiko screamed.

From the surrounding tree's several men in Shihakusho's came out with their zanpackto's drawn. Emiko lifted her hand.

""O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! **Hadou 33: Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down!)**"

From Emiko's hand a wave of blue flames burst forward and engulfed a few of the men. Isamu stepped once then vanished. He reappeared behind one of the men and stabbed him in the spine. Isamu used the same technique to finish off the remaining men. When the men were on the ground and finished Isamu shunpoed next to Emiko.

"Are you alright Emiko?" Isamu asked.

Emiko nodded. Then they turned at the new Reiatsu. A man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped from the tree's clapping.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked.

The man smiled.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke" Aizen said.

Emiko's hand flew back to her zanpackto.

"Emiko we don't fight unless it's necessary" Isamu said and he put his hand on her shoulder.

Emiko nodded but kept her hand on the hilt of her zanpackto. Isamu turned back to Aizen.

"So might I ask why you're here?" Isamu asked.

"I was observing you Isamu Hotako and what your capable of" Aizen said.

Isamu was silent. This man was a menace and Isamu knew he had something to do with the missing men and the men attacking him. Emiko yanked her zanpackto from its sheath.

"**Blow you away, KAZE KAMA!"** Emiko yelled.

Wind burst from her zanpackto and transformed her zanpackto into a medium sized purple war fan. Emiko rushed forward and smashed her war fan against Aizen.

"EMIKO!" Isamu yelled.

That was the last thing she ever heard. Aizen was behind her and had thrust his blade through her skull. Blood splattered onto the ground and Emiko fell to the ground. Isamu used his Shunpo to grab her and get her away from Aizen. He held her in his arms. Her eyes were blank and all the life had been drained from her. Isamu grit his teeth and laid her down on the ground then turned to Aizen. He lifted his zanpackto above his head and began to spin it. Wind began to build up around his zanpackto.

"**Splinter….** **Senpū, uchōten saikuronbāningu!"** (Burning Whirlwind, Ecstatic Cyclone)

Wind burst from the zanpackto and transformed it into a naginata with an elegant shaft. Aizen stared at Isamu in amusement. Isamu spun the naginata once and then used his Shunpo to appear behind Aizen. Isamu brought his weapon hard and hit the ground. Dust and rock blew in ever direction. Isamu lifted his naginata and frowned. Aizen was gone. Then he felt Aizen's Reiatsu again and used his Shunpo to go to it. Aizen blocked Isamu's oncoming attack with his own zanpackto.

"**Shatter…..** **Kyōka Suigetsu" **

What seemed to be glass shattered around Isamu and Aizen vanished. Isamu looked around but could not feel Aizen's Reiatsu. Isamu then felt pain thrust through him straight through his heart. Isamu looked down and saw a blade thrust threw his heart. The blade was withdraw and then slashed through his back. Isamu coughed up blood. He managed to turn and saw Aizen. Aizen smiled then was gone. Isamu dropped his zanpackto and fell to his knees. He looked over at Emiko. Her lifeless body lay there, she looked so peaceful. Isamu began to see black spots and his vision became fuzzy. He began to fall forward then nothing.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing again. Isamu was staring at his zanpackto. The giant bird stretched its wings and stared at Isamu.<p>

"_Death isn't for you today"._

Isamu's eyes flew open. He was in a dark room only lit by candles. He tried to move only to wince in pain. The door to the room opened and a woman with short white hair and piercing red eyes entered the room with a bowl filled with herbs. She walked over to him and smiled softly.

"Glad to see you're still alive" she said softly.

The woman carefully rolled Isamu onto his stomach so she could clean the wounds on his back.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked.

"My name is Keiko Yamasaki" she said.

Isamu felt a stinging in his back and winced. Keiko cleaned the wounds and then rewrapped them.

"You were about dead when I found you" Keiko said as she carefully rolled Isamu back onto his stomach.

Isamu lay there deep in thought.

"I understand you lost your lieutenant?" Keiko asked.

Isamu nodded.

"Do you wish to seek revenge?" she asked.

Isamu nodded. Every thought was focused on seeing Aizen dead. Emiko was one of the things in his life that had made him happy.

"Join me and I promise you, she will be avenged" Keiko said.

Isamu nodded once more. Whoever this woman was, she was strong, stronger then himself.

**Welcome to the Band of Seven**

* * *

><p>Me: That's all for now. If I don't get more reviews I'm going to not write more. Same with my yaoi story. So please review.<p>

Name: Isamu Hotako  
>Division and Seat: Former Captain of Squad 9, Band of Seven, 4th Seat<br>Age: 321 (Looks 27)  
>Gender: Male<br>Nationality: Japanese

Hair: Long black hair  
>Eyes: Red<br>Skin: very pale  
>Height: 6'0<br>Weight/Body shape: Tall and lean

Personality: Isamu is usually quiet and looks angry most of the time. He is known to fight without mercy and shows no pity. He is extremely loyal probably the most loyal out of the entire Band of Seven. He never shows any real emotions, but Keiko seems to draw out smiles from him once and a while. Isamu has a very pure spirit and does not fight unless it is necessary. He is very over-protective and does back down from a fight if it involves his friends getting hurt. Isamu is a man who shows nothing but gives his all when he needs to protect people he cares for.

Life before death: Bodyguard, Single, and a Kung Fu Instructor

Shinigami Life: Died from running to save a student from getting shot and was shot through the heart and head. Isamu entered the academy and after 100 years took the spot as captain of squad 9. He was known throughout the Soul Society as the Silent Wind. For 100 years he served as the captain of squad 9 before a coup de grace was attempted and Kensei Muguruma took his place. Isamu was left for dead and found by Keiko and healed. He then joined her and swore his loyalty to her. He is the silent protector and fights for his friends.

Zanpakuto: Burning Whirlwind, Ecstatic Cyclone (Senpū, uchōten saikuronbāningu)

Release: Using the command "Splinter" to transform into an ordinary naginata with an elegantly carved shaft.

Class: Air

Type: Melee, Attribute

Avatar: Burning Whirlwind, Ecstatic Cyclone takes on the form of a giant bird with green wings and red eyes.

Sealed form: In its sealed form it takes on the appearance of a basic wakizashi with a green and red hilt.

Shikai: In shikai mode it has two techniques: first, it enhances the user's Reiatsu, and second, it unleashes hurricane-strength winds with a range of up to 20 meters.

Bankai: In Bankai form the naginata glows blue and green and hurricane-strength winds increase in range going as far as 300 meters.


End file.
